Nerd Squad Christmas Special
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: All Kendall wants for Christmas is his dear Annabelle Lee, and he can't help but be stuck in a holiday slump knowing she's halfway across the country filming. Can Katie find a way to cheer her brother up?


**(I can't stay away! I definitely want to do a sequel, its just a matter of thinking what to do lol)**

Christmas Eve in Minnesota was almost perfect for Kendall Knight. For once the boys were able to get on a flight that would take them home, and they were in fact going to have a white Christmas. However almost perfect wasn't quite the best, for he was missing one thing.

Kendall sat in his room staring at the laptop, smiling at the beautiful southern girl in front of him. Her being away and filming in New York was taking its toll on him. He had yet to visit and still had a couple of months before she would be back at the Palm Woods. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing her in March on his tour, if she was even free to hang out with him, but she promised she'd make some time for her lovely sugar lips. "So you're in Georgia now babe?"

"Yeah I just flew in today, time zone difference totally kills!" She giggled and pulled her hair back into a bun. "Hey want to hear my New York accent?" She beamed. Kendall laughed and nodded. "Uncle Ray! I think Slima busted outta his containment facility!" Then she laughed hysterically and so did Kendall. "I swear it's better than that I just couldn't think of what to say."

"Hey I think you sound adorable with whatever accent you speak in." Kendall smiled at himself then found himself quickly sighing, remembering last Christmas and how much fun he had. "I miss you Annabelle Lee."

"Aw! I miss you too sugar lips. Don't worry, we'll see each other sooner than you think. I gotta go now grandpa wants to me to check on the chickens, but I love you sweetie, and Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Annabelle, Merry Christmas." The two blew kisses to the camera and Kendall sighed slamming his laptop shut. He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kendall leaned over the sink filling his cup and nodded to Katie when she walked in. She tugged on the refrigerator door and pulled out a tub of ice cream. "Want to share some? Mom doesn't know." Katie grinned and Kendall nodded. How could he resist? He chuckled and grabbed two spoons before sitting at the table with his sister. "What's on your mind Kendall?"

"I just miss Annabelle that's all. She's in Georgia now they gave her a day to see her family. She'll go back to set tomorrow night."

"Oh I'm sorry Kendall, but hey you'll see her in March! That comes by pretty quickly… I'm sorry you won't see her for Christmas."

"It's okay. I wasn't really expecting to ya know? I just miss her that's all." Kendall sighed and stabbed his spoon into the cookie dough ice cream. Katie smiled a bit to herself then got up and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "Don't worry big brother, you'll have a merry Christmas." She said before running away with the container of ice cream.

On Christmas morning Kendall ran downstairs with Katie as usual. For some reason he thought he was going to see Annabelle waiting there with a mug of hot chocolate and her beautiful smile, but only presents and his mom were waiting downstairs. After the two kids ripped open their presents and Mama Knight took pictures, Kendall and Katie sat on the couch watching holiday specials and sipping hot chocolate.

"Feeling okay big brother?" Katie asked nervously staring up at him.

"I'm not bad baby sister, she said we'll talk later today so I'm just…waiting for that." He smiled down at his little sister and wrapped a loving arm around her. "Thanks for asking."

"Hey I gotta make sure my brother's okay and gets everything he wants for Christmas." Katie nodded. "Want to have a snowball fight?" Kendall raised an eyebrow staring back at her and Katie mimicked him. "Oh it is on." Kendall grinned. The two of them got up and put their coats and mittens on with lightning speed over their pajamas. They ran outside and Katie got the first strike by jumping on Kendall's back and knocking him into the snow. When he face planted she got up and ran away, hiding behind a tree while she formed snowballs. The two siblings built up walls for themselves and had a battle to the death as they threw snow at each other. Katie checked her watch and immediately stopped playing. "Hey! I'm hungry, let's go inside and change and eat!"

"Alright sure Katie." Kendall threw one last snowball at her and ran back inside. "You should go shower and put on new pajamas you look terrible." She said quickly.

"Wow thanks Katie." Kendall laughed and shook the snow out of his bangs. "But I will do that." Then he ran upstairs to change and pull on a fresh pair of pajamas before his friends came by so they could all celebrate together. Katie quickly ran to her room and changed before going back downstairs. When he got there Katie turned on the stereo and _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ began to play. Kendall groaned and sighed staring at Katie. "Please turn that off Katie it's killing my mood."

"No way dude it's a great song." Kendall sighed and couldn't help but think about just how badly he wanted Annabelle Lee for Christmas. When there was a knock on the door Katie threw her hands onto her brother's back and started pushing him to the door. "Get the door Kendall!"

"Chill Katie no rush it's just the guys." Kendall laughed tossing the towel over his shoulder and having land on her head. Katie rolled her eyes and tossed it on the staircase, crossing her arms over her chest and standing behind him. Kendall opened the door and said Merry Christmas to his friends then looked down at the large box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a silver bow.

"Dude that box is huge what did you guys get?"

"Oh it's—" Before Carlos could answer James quickly elbowed him in the gut.

"Just something we thought you'd like." Logan grinned and started to push the box in with the guys, and quickly winked at Katie who gave him the thumbs up. When they closed the door and pushed the box in front of the TV his mom stood up and walked over." Wow boys what's that?"

"Just a little something we got our brother." James grinned. "Come on, open it."

"Alright uh, thanks guys!" Kendall smiled and took the bow off, putting it on Katie's head before ripping off the wrapping paper. Kendall opened the lid of the box and stared with a confused expression at the layers and layers of tissue paper with a sprig of mistletoe sitting on top. "Ummm…I'm not kissing you guys."

"Keep going!" Carlos shouted with so much excitement it made Kendall suspicious.

"Okay…" He mumbled then started pulling away the layers of tissue paper until his dear Annabelle Lee jumped up out of the box throwing her arms in the air. Wearing Christmas pajamas and a Santa hat along with a big smile on her face. "Merry Christmas Kendall Knight!" Kendall blinked and stood there in complete shock with his jaw hanging open. Annabelle giggled and stuck her arms out. "Well ain't ya gonna help me out of this box?" Kendall shook out of his daze and quickly grabbed his girlfriend around the waist. He pulled her out of the box and planted her firmly down in front of him. He looked down at the mistletoe in his hand, finally understanding why it was there. He tossed it away and pulled Annabelle close and kissed her passionately.

"How did you..but..Georgia and…New York!" Kendall was near speechless as he held his girlfriend by her waist.

"Oh well see little Katie called me and told me you were in a holiday slump about a week ago." She cupped his face as he looked down, feeling guilty for feeling sad. "So we came up with a plan with the boys!" Annabelle giggled. "I _was_ in Georgia yesterday, but I got a flight out late last night and Logan and his mom picked me up! So early this morning we got a really big box and wrapped it up, then before we knocked on the door the boys helped me in and taped it up and here I am!" She grinned and kept her hands on his chest. "Merry Christmas Kendall!"

"Merry Christmas Anna." He hugged her tightly and kissed her again.

"Thanks guys!" Kendall turned around and hugged his friends tightly before turning around and hugging Katie. "Thanks to you too Katie."

"Hey I wanted to make sure my brother got everything he wanted for Christmas." Katie smiled wrapping her arms around Kendall.


End file.
